Sexy Cullen Fundraiser
by aniylav27
Summary: Vampires are stupid, why are they eating. Why is Jasper chasing me around the cafeteria. Why is Edward acting crazy. Will I servive everyone's dumbness. Why is Edward complaining about his wait Aren't vampires supposed to be smart. This is crazy I can not stop laugh. And the hot Cullen fundraisers PEASE READ BETER THAN IT LOOKS. REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

As I sat in math class next Emmett taking a test Emmett is constantly trying to sneak a peak at my paper. He gets this confused look on his face then cook his head over to my paper and I push his head back. And this process goes on and on.

"Yo Bella?" He says in his stupid, whisper, scream voice. I roll my eyes and look at him putting my hand over my paper.

"What Emmett?" God he is annoying.

"What's the answer to question 13 " Jesus help me he is so dumb.

"Emmett your a vampire been to school thousands of times. If anyone should be getting this wrong it is me. Now pull your spaghetti brain self together." I whisper scream back at him. His face scrunches up like he is going to cry, and I hear his sobbing. He puts his head down on the desk and I see his back moving as he cries. As he bangs his fist on the table lightly I move my chair farther away from him, freaked out.

When the teacher gives us the signal that class is almost over I felt bad for Emmett. I take his paper but then I see him smiling and I change my mind about giving him the right answers. Instead I fill in the completely wrong ones, that will teach him better than to mess with me.

Later on in my biology class sitting next to Edward the teacher is calling on people every to two seconds. I was keeping up with everything he was saying except Edward on the other hand was off in space zoned out . I shook my head and that was the only time I missed what he was saying.

The teacher called on Edward and he jumped in surprise. Wow.

"What was that Mr. Low ?" He says smiling a breath taking smile. That only worked on female teachers didnt't he know. The teacher had a grossed out look on his face and Edward looked confused.

"He's a man Edward it does not work on him." I say whispering.

"Oh then what is the answer?" He says in a whisper scream. What is up with these people today. I shrugged my shoulders and told him to try reading his mind.

"Proface " he screamed not knowing he was still whispering in my ear which was stupid in the first place. I jumping out of my seat while the other kids laughed. The teacher looked freaked out by our I mean his weirdness.

" have you had any alcoholic beverages lately" the teacher said still looking a little freaked out.

"No not that I know of " he says and another round of laugher passed.

"Wow that was close I almost peed my pants." Edward had to be the stupidest person on earth to say he almost peed his pants. Then he has a dumb look on his face with his mouth open and laughs a deep laugh, then he utters one word and that word has to be "pee". Then he bites his nail.

"Yeah sure Edward."

"Mmmhm" he hums.

I just sat there with my head zoned out again while the teacher lectures us.

We are sitting at our lunch table Edward has his hand over my shoulder while I listen to music with my ear buds.

"I am hungry you guys" Jasper says in that girly voice, they all murmur in response. Was I hearing what I think I was hearing.

"Diddo Jasper" Rosalie says picking up an apple off of her plate. No .She takes a bite out of and looks at the apple like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Guys try some of this food it is really good Bella how come you never told us this was so good?" She says while the rest of them start eating. OMG I start laughing and there giving me this weird look while there face is filled with food.

"God damb this is some good food." Edward says in a high pitch girly voice. This is a weird day.

"Giiirl you going to eat that ?" Alice said and they all frose. I shook my head and pushes the food in the middle. They dove in grabbing everything they could in vampire speed. Before I could say anything they where fighting.

"You fat ass I called dibs on pizza " and the next thing I knew Alice and Rosalie where on the floor. Edward and Emmett where slapping each other until they where wrestling on the floor. Good thing it was human speed, but luck was not on my side. Jasper was now fighting me for my purple water bottle that was filled with coke. I was running around the cafeteria Jasper on my trail while all the other kids watched all three of the big seems with there phones out.

Later on that night Edward and I where sitting on my bed watching a movie. When he put his arm around me but no he was just reaching for the bag of chips on the other side of me. He took his hand of off my shoulder and started eating.

"Really you are a vampire Edward no" I say jumping off of the bed he. Shrugs shoulders and puts a chip in his mouth and sinks into the sheets with his head on the pillow.

"Ohhh no he did no just do that" he said pointing at the TV .Then he looks at me and says " love you " and I storm out of my own room.


	2. Chapter 2

As we sat in the principals office I just slumped in Edward lap while his arms where around my waist. And you guessed it they are screaming and yelling at each other, while the principal is just looking at me with concern.

I just shook my head from left to right. He gave me an understanding look seing that I was the only one not having a conniption. All the sudden Edward screamed for them to shut up and Rosalie being tuff with a twinky in her hand screamed for him to shut up. And everyone went silent. We just sat there and the glares they where giving where deadly.

"Uhm why don't we start before someone blows" I say and I can hear the crunching as Emmett took another bight of his taco, and Edward eating his skittles. Where did they get those from in the first place.

"Your behavior in the cafeteria was in exceptable do you understand that one of you could have gotten seriously hurt." They could not hide there giggling after that I wanted to laugh but at least I could hide it.

"Oh you think that is funny you caused alot of damage in the cafeteria you all ow thousands of dollars to repair. And I spoke to doctor Cullen he said that you guys will not just give the money to us because your family is very wealthy like last time. You will have fundraiser here at school to ear the money that you need." He says with a smile on his face was he really enjoying this right now.

All of us started yelling and complaining about how this was not our fault. But the principal silenced us and said if we did not do it we will have to clean up the school for two months and we all fell for it.

After we where dismissed from the principals office we headed out of the school where everyone froze at our appearance. We looked at each other we knew what to do.

Edward ran to his car and put on not to loud music and we went in the very front of the school. Emmett and Jasper took off there shirts and dancing while Alice, Rosalie and I took off our jackets and started dancing with us. Edward had gone throught the school and got a really big piece of paper and wrote on it it donate to the hot Cullen's fundraiser.

He put a empty trash can in front and money was almost to the top and the girls where going crazy over the boys Edward got jumped. Emmett and Jasper where screaming that it was a bad idea and us girls where running for our lives. We ran and ran and when I could not run anymore Rosalie picked me up and started running at human speed .

I looked back and to see that the boys where not to far behind but all the girls and boys where still following us.

"Quick in the bushes " I said when we made it to the woods where there house was. We all made a sharp left into the trees. Rosalie had put me down before she got in and said that i where on our own. But and I started running again , Edward came back for me so it was not a long run.

We hid out in the trees four an hour until we where sure they where gone. Edward picked me up and ran vampire pace to the house.

When we got back to the house Esme and Carlisle where asking none stop about what happened they just said nothing and asked what was for dinner.

"What did you say Alice." Esme said terrified look on her face.

"We are hungry Esme you didn't make any food for us?" Edward said looking heart broken. I was hungry as week so I was looking that way too.

She looked over at Carlisle and he raised his hands as to surrender and ran off.

"Well if you guys really want to eat food your old enough to make it your self ." and she ran off making her head before she went.

They all looked at me and pointed to the kitchen. I just went to the kitchen knowing they would eat anything. Getting a big bowl I started filling it up with things that I thought where good.

Going back to the loving room I threw one of the items to each of them saving the best for me a and we hug in .


End file.
